


A Surprise Victory

by Michaelstories95



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Shiki keeps his promise to Homura to have a friendly duel, however it ends in a unexpected way.Story told through Homura's perspective.





	A Surprise Victory

Finally, the chance to test my sword against the power that my master served and respected for so long, the Gravity Ether gear of Ziggy. However, its in the hands of his scion Shiki Granbell. We've travelled together for about three months now, and have faced countless battle together along side our other friends Rebecca, Weiss, Happy, Sister, and Witch. We just got brought Hermit unto the ship Eden's Zero, but thanks to some battles with Draken Joe we're having to wait for the ship to be repaired before going into deep space again. Now we're taking time off on a remote planet filled with a lush forest that seems to encompass the entirety of the world. 

Thankfully when we landed it was on a plain grassland that has so much open space, it's ideal for a duel. It's why I approached Shiki in the first place, I'm fairly certain we will be privy to many hard fought battles In the future so it was now or never to get this chance to experience the capabilities of the powerful power Shiki possess. Especially since I've seen how he fights and improves in his fights. So my delight was visible, and audible since I voiced it accidentally, when he agreed. It saddened me that the professor and Rebecca decided to stay inside and help with the repairs instead of observing our duel. The only one's here are Sister, who stated she was bored and Moscoy could handle whatever Witch needs help with. And Pino, who said that Weiss was more than capable to helping with the electronic work for the ship, and she doesn't like to be away from Shiki. It's so cute and adorable how close they are, something I ended up saying out loud embarrassing myself. I'll fix that after this fight.

Now we're standing ten feet apart, prepared for a battle that will be exhilarating. I produce my first blade and get into my leopard stance, Shiki activates his ether gear and gets into a crouching stance, more than likely to help with a quick evasion of a charge. So I give him what he's waiting for and charge straight at him, but as soon as he moves I stop my progression and chase after my opponent. I slash at his abdomen and barely connect when he uses his powers to lift his lower half into the air and suspends his self horizontally seven feet in the air. He then compacts a ball of gravity in his hand, but I slash it before it condenses enough for him to use in an attack. Then I split my swords in two and unleash a flurry of swings that Shiki has to ground his self to keep track of and dodge. Which he does efficiently, but it feels weird every time I slash close to his body. Every time I get close to him it feels like my blade slows down slightly. I grab a pebble and fling it to him, and most assuredly it slows down before falling down to the ground and I can't believe what he's doing. 

"Are you emitting a gravitational field around your whole body?" I ask while pausing to catch my breath.

"Well, not entirely." He responds scratching his head. "Only around my chest area, and it's really weak. I can only buy myself a split second for attacks at high speed. After taking those fast swings from Jamilov I thought about this form of my power. Your attacks are similar in speed so I figured it would be good to use it in our duel. That's okay right?"

"Tell me your joking, that use of your ether gear is simply genius. I'm always amazed and fascinated by how your mind utilizes your gear....Ah, I didn't meat to say that out loud, please erase that from your mind." I need to figure out how to fix that habit of mine.

That just gets a laugh out of my opponent. "Don't think that's possible, but thanks for the compliment." He then gets in a fighting stance. "Ready to continue?"

In stead of answering I get into my own crouching stance, but I watch Shiki expression change from anticipation to shock when I change my two blades to mini swords between each of my knuckles. "I call this my Leopard Style: Beast Claws. Be ready, your not the only one who'll test out some new moves today."

Then I felt my self zoom much faster than I did a few days ago when I practiced this, and I completely missed Shiki as I fly straight over the ridge that is the beginning of a mini cliff, that's still more than ten feet deep. I feel fear befall me, interesting choice of words since I'm falling, but I really need to think of a way to catch myself before I reach the bottom. 

"HOMURA!" I hear and I turn my head to see Shiki diving off the ridge straight at me. He then starts to accelerate until he reaches me and grabs hold. "HANG ON GOING IN FAST!"

We continue to fall until we break through some tress that weren't visible at the top of my fall, then Shiki slows us down with his ether gear and we land on the ground somewhat abruptly. 

"Strange you didn't just use your power to get us back up the ridge." I say out loud, when I wanted to say it in my head. 

I look at Shiki, and see him short on breath and sweating hard. Two sights that are extremely rare with how short our bout was. "Sorry, I just use a lot of energy with the field I put up, still not used it." 

"It seems like you need time to rest before we can attempt to reach back up the cliff, so for now let's try to find some water, and maybe some food." I stand, but when I do Shiki makes a strange shrieking sound that makes me look at him questioningly. "What's the matter, are you hurt?"

"No, your kimono, it's uh, ripped in the front." He stutters, and when I look down I found my breast almost completely exposed to my friend.

I instantly feel embarrassment strike my cheeks and I turn and I have to focus not to release a scream for this moment. "What will I do now, with my body exposed I will not find a husband. AH I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUTLOUD! DAMN MY INNER THOUGHTS!" 

"WHOA CALM DOWN HOMURA! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE NOTHING TOO DAMAGING! IT'LL BE OKAY!" Shiki yells back at my frantic tirade.

But, wait, maybe it will be all right with this idea that's come to mind. "That's it, I just have to marry you."

"Huh?"

"It's perfect! If I marry you, the one who saw my bare body everything will be ok. Not to mention the benefits that would come from the matrimony. If I bear your children, just think of the strength they'll have! Isn't this great Shiki!?" I say overwhelmed by my intelligence. 

"Whoa, wait, I don't even know what marriage is, and what do you mean bear my children'" Shiki asks creating some more space between us, but I close it in an instant and land on top of him still exposed and embarrassed. 

"I know right now we are currently only dear friends, but I know we can develop our relationship over the years and come to truly find love in each other's hearts Shiki, and we still stay with the crew. They can even help with the child raising and rearing, as the saying goes. 'It takes a village."' I say and grab ahold of Shiki's face that is growing redder and more confused, While I do understand his concern I figured he would be happy with this prospect. "I am quite beautiful, with a 'killer body' as Weiss puts it, so what is the issue? Damn it, slipped the tongue again, I hope you can overlook that fault of mine in our future together Shiki."

"WILL YOU BACK UP A BIT!? WHY WOULD I HAVE TO MARRY YOU, AND PUT SOMETHING OVER THOSE WILL YOU!!??" Shiki screams while squirming under me trying to escape, but I can't let him get away since my master always told me that a real women can attract the strongest of men. My pride rides on this moment. "Homura, you're talking out loud again."

I look down at Shiki, and grow red yet again. "Enough resistance Shiki, now let us enter the beginning stages of our future."

Then I grab his face and connect our lips together. At first I feel resistance in his soft lips, but after a few moments he returns the force I'm applying to him. Then we break away and we're looking straight into each other's eyes, and I see something in his dark pupils that draws me back to his lips. This time its fierce and instead of just lips touching we both open our mouths and our tongues start to get a taste of each other. His arms wrap around my back and pulls me into his chest while my hands go from his jaw to his board shoulders. We break away again, breathing hard as if we're still in battle. We stare at each other, bewildered at what just happened. Granted I initiated it, but I never would of expected what just happened, the feel, the rush, the heat, the taste, the sounds. All of it just has me hot all over my body, especially where Shiki's hands are resting on my hips now.

Shiki reacts first and somehow gets us both on our feet. He then removes his shirt and hands it to me, and I put it on taking in his scent while its going over my nose. I started this thinking I just wanted to protect my pride, but for some reason now I really want to continue what we were just doing. So I take a step towards him, but he turns his back on me, which brings a strange strain in my chest.

"Shiki?" I ask, sounding strange to myself, like desperation, but why?

Instead of answering he bends down and reaches behind him. "Get on my back, you hurt your ankle when we fell, we need to get that looked at before talking about what happened just now ok."

I look down at him and see his ears are red, and his has a slight tremble at his hips as if he's uncomfortable. Then I look down, and sure enough my ankle is swollen and stinging. How did I not notice till now, and when did Shiki notice?

"I noticed when you jumped on me, like a crazy woman. Now let's go."

I get on his back and wrap my arms around his chest, where I feel his heart beating faster than my charge earlier. He rises slowly before walking to the edge of the cliff we fell from. Then he crouches down again and I feel his back tense up before we fly up the cliff. In three jumps we make it back to the surface where we fell at. However we're a couple meters away from the ship. While we're walking back I ponder about our kiss, the resistance, then the return, and then the continuation that still has my body reeling. How good it felt in Shiki's arms, held close to his chest, the blankness of my mind while we were excavating each other's mouth. And its not just me, obviously by the heat of his body, blush, heartbeat, and the reciprocating actions, Shiki wants it too.

We really have a lot to talk about after I get patched up don't we?

"Yeah we do, now stop talking to yourself we're almost at the ship." Shiki says while bouncing me up to secure my position.

"Can you please regard me when it seems like I'm conversing with myself out loud. It would help fixing this niche of mine faster, and we also need to finish our duel." I say while poking the back of his head.

"Yeah sure, but making sure your okay is first. Can't spar with a friend that's injured, honestly I still don't like the idea of fighting you."

"Why are you so against a competition between warriors? As powerful as we are, and our enemies strength, you should be ecstatic to be able to get stronger alongside me."

"I just don't like the idea of possible hurting a friend, especially a girl. What if I hurt you badly, or if I damage your body? I'd feel terrible, so I don't like fighting friends."

That, that gets my heart to skip a bit. That honest care for people he consider his friends is so warm and compassionate it could make anyone feel good about having the title of his friend. Even with how strong he is, he just wants to protect people. So pure, so open, probably couldn't be deceptive even if he put his best efforts forward.

I bury my head into his shoulder feel a smile spread on my face and enjoy the rest of trip to our other friends. "I don't know how our talk will go, but I'm hoping for a very promising result from it."

"Talking to yourself again?"

"No, I wanted you to hear that one Shiki."

-To be continued-

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how Homura is a true warrior always wanting to test her skills against Shiki and is still waiting for their agreed duel.  
> Also love Shiki's open heart about his friends, and his image of friendship. They're both too honest and can't hide nothing.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
